In dispensing units such as those used in the construction of automatic money dispensing machines, the essential requirement is for the currency containers to be completely sealed and inaccessible as long as they are outside the receptacle module or a loading table located in a treasury room. Furthermore, for technical reasons as well as safety reasons, another requirement is that a given currency container can be inserted into only a certain receptacle module.
European Patent No. 0,004,436 describes a dispensing unit of the type defined above, whereby the currency container is inserted into the receptacle module in the first insertion direction up to a stop. In the end position thus reached, the contact arrangement of the currency container and the mating contact arrangement of the receptacle module are in contact so the identification code of the currency container and possible other data can be analyzed by the polling and control circuit. If this check reveals that the proper currency container is in the proper receptacle module, then the control circuit controls the locking mechanism by way of an electromagnet in such a way that the locking cover can be unlocked. This locking cover is designed as a slide cover that can be removed from the receptacle module after unlocking, thus releasing a container orifice into which the draw-off rollers of the draw-off mechanism can reach. Then the currency container must be adjusted in the direction of the draw-off and single feed device of the receptacle module across its first direction of insertion and locked in the corresponding position. Starting operation of the dispensing unit thus requires several steps and is relatively tedious.